Silent Murder
by fishylishy
Summary: -TP, Songfic to Story of The Year "Silent Murder"-Because this was the most danger she had been in; because her grave here was calling her, and it could easily draw her in…and kill her.


**Requested by my brother…Rich, this is for you!**

**-TP-It's a cold night on the Snowpeak. Takes place when they are gathering Mirror Shards, probably when they are heading for the Snowpeak.**

_It's a silent murder  
It's a grave that sings your song  
It's a quiet failure  
It's the one that makes you strong_

She had been quiet all the time, and Link was afraid that the cold had gotten to

her. Usually, Midna would be making snide remarks at what a fool Link was being. He had not reached the peak, and the snow had picked up to inescapable proportions. It swirled like a monster, and the snow wolves blended so well in the pale flakes that he didn't know when it was a gust of wind that hit him versus a monster.

"Midna?" Link coughed, slightly worried at her absence. Was she still alive in his shadow? Was she hurt?

"It's…nothing…" She responded, her bubbly and high voice full of the lie. He could tell, and he didn't keep quiet.

"You're lying!" Link cried. "You're a _rotten_ liar. Rotten, Midna. You wouldn't be able to lie for your life." She could hear the distress in it, and she recoiled metaphorically, cringing.

_We are heading down  
A long empty road  
We pass lost souls  
Blinded by the cold…_

"You shouldn't need me to tell you what's wrong. If you were in wolf form, you would have seen them by now. You idiot, you should be more thankful for the Twilight. Your realm is _un_grateful when it comes to everything!" She spat, hysteria from what she was seeing inflecting how she spoke. When he didn't respond, Midna snapped her fingers and Link's body shuddered and melted into the form of a wolf. He horned his senses immediately, and the world of white went green with the sense vision.

Poes. Lots of them, all lost in the cold, with their lanterns flaunting uselessly. Hungry for something to keep their souls in a form, clinging onto the Light Realm by whisps of straw. Flimsy, undependable straws that would fall soon. They wouldn't even be a translucent blue silhouette, they would be _nothing._

And he could give himself. Midna could give _herself_. They both could do something about it, and keep these lost souls alive. It was hurting Midna to pass them and leave herself intact while soon, they would feed away. It was killing her.

_"I won't end up like that,"_ His eyes expressed. His bright, lively blue eyes that would bore into you and make you melt. Yet another thing those tortured souls didn't have. Midna's mind filled with images of her clawing her eyes out and chugging them at the Poes.

_If I leave, he won't have to face the choice,_ Midna reasoned with herself. She didn't want to leave, though. The light was beautiful, nearly as beautiful as the twilight. Sunlight would dance in Hyrule Field and reflect off of them. Stars would glow in the night.

_  
Watch the fire burn out  
Watch the curtains slowly close  
Waiting on the final word  
Your heart already knows_

Link saw the firmness in her red eyes, the set of her jaw. She had made some sort of choice, and he wouldn't be able to budge her from whatever it was. It sent of spark of emotion through his gray wolf form to see that in her. When would this _end?_ When would these crazy emotions stop? When would her eyes no longer see the horror and violence of this realm? When would the embers burn out to ash? He knew they would someday—she would be gone.

_We are heading down  
A long empty road  
We pass lost souls  
Blinded by the cold  
By the cold.._

He nodded his head three times, signaling for her to transform him into human. His body shifted and the green garb of his tunic coldly wrapped around his tanned skin again, fitting his athletic body perfectly. "Midna, we're gonna keep moving. You got it? Neither of us are going to stop here!"

"You idiot! You must been near-sighted! They're hungry, they're starving for life and they'll have nothing when dawn breaks and the storm clears! They'll…they'll…" Death was not something they dealt with in the Twilight Realm, nor conflict. It was a peaceful place, full of immortals who lived forever, cursed in one setting of light. Her voice was spread thick with the sorrow of her emotions.

_It's a silent murder  
It's a grave that sings your song..._

"If you leave me, I'm going to give myself to them as well. Understand?!" His pace grew until he was sprinting blindly through the snow. It crunched underneath his feet every few seconds. He would hurry and find her way to her realm, so she wouldn't die. Because this was the most danger she had been in—because her grave here was calling her, and it could easily draw her in…and kill her.

He dashed through the snow, leaving those less fortunate and tortured behind him.

**The song is a bonus track by Story of The Year. "Silent Murder". What did you guys think? Read, review, and if you liked it—PLEASE put me on author alert!**


End file.
